The Reanimation Of Team 7
by blacklittlemermaid
Summary: "Mama,Papa." Sarada whispered. I could see tears swell against her eyes. "Dad, Old Man Kakashi." I said almost in whisper as well. Once they lifted their heads they all gasped. OneShot. Suck at Summaries:/


Hi:) so I started Boruto: Naruto Next Generations and I personally have a theory of who Kawki really is.

Theory: Kawki was a invention gone wrong by Katasuke(the scientist) He wanted to make androids to so they can help in the shinobi world. That gave Kawaki feelings so he was still probably against killing and wanted out. Katasuke may have scolded him which triggered his anger and he began his hostile take over. He took all the ninja tools and began creating his own army. Naruto being the Hokage was the first to fight but he had unlimited chakra so he overpowered Naruto and ended up sending him to another dimension but only it actually killed him in the process. Sasuke was the next victim. He held Sarada against her will but Sakura and Kakashi came to aid. Sakura began healing a injures Sarada only for a fire jutsu Head toward them but Sakura protected Sarada as it took her life. Sasuke being angered for loosing his wife charged at the android. Only for Naruto's signature jutsu to be thrown at him but Kakashi stepped in taking the hit. Saskue tried taking on the android but to no avail and after loosing his whole family took Sarada and retreated. Unfortunately due to the over usage of his rinnegan he died. Sarada being left alone fled to find Boruto who was training only to tell him about the news. Soon after that the war began.

Just my imagination. I haven't read the Manga so I don't know if half this stuff is true or not.

But please tell me your theory's and rate the story too. :) thnks!

—

Boruto's POV

My eyes widened in horror. I looked at Sarada who was almost shaking. The Original Team 7. Their features were completely the same except holding the scars of connected tissues.

"Mama,Papa." Sarada whispered. I could see tears swell against her eyes. "Dad, Old Man Kakashi." I said almost in whisper as well. Once they lifted their heads they all gasped.

"Sarada, is that you?" Sakura asked. Even though her once green eyes were now darken showing no emotion. Sarada nodded in return as a small smile graced her lips.

"Im so glad I saved you. I see you earned your Byakugō no In." She said quietly. That's when Sasuke spoke.

"Sarada, you've grown into a beautiful shinobi, is Shinichi faring well?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes papa, Boruto has been training him." Sarada gestured to me. They all looked at me before tensing up.

"Bouruto, who casted the reanimation justu?" Old man Kakashi said. I frowned keeping eye contact with dad.

"An android named Kawaki, he was made by Katasuke but he went on a rampage and plans on destroying the shinobi world. We're in the middle of the 5th Shinobi War." I said growling.

They all stayed quiet before Dad finally spoke up. "Boruto; how's Himawari and Hinata?" He asked softly. I growled drawing my sword.

"Why do you care, you bastard? You left us and promised you'd be back!" I yelled. His straight face turned into a frown. I took a deep breath before sighing. "Mom is leading another unit and Himawari is protecting Shinichi at the main branch house. I'm going to protect them from you." I said getting into a fighting position.

"I'm very proud of you Boruto." Naruto said quietly. Sarada and Team 7 did as well.

"I'm working on breaking the jutsu, so do not hold back and im saying this as your father and master. We nodded in return. With that we charged at each.

Sarada took on her parents and I took on Dad and Old Man Kakashi. We immediately clashed.

"Boruto where did you get that curse seal?" Kakashi said. We jumped back as Kakashi took me head on.

"Before Kawki went on a rampage I was the first to be tested with the curse mark." I said straining. I then jumped over his head and began back back until I hit someone's back. It was Sarada she was straining against her parents holding Sasuke back with her Gunbai and her mom with her her kama.

Sakura suddenly did a Cherry Blossom Clash rising the ground in which we all avoided. "Boruto we cant defeat the Legendary Team 7. Not on our own, I don't want to hurt them." Sarada said. Once we landed I looked at her sternly.

"Sarada, what did I tell you? This jutsu is nothing to us. We're already dead, we can't even feel pain. The enemy is controlling our movements and we can kill you both. You have to seal us quickly before we loose our consciousness-" Sakura spoke before Sarada interrupted.

"I can't!" She cried tears pooling our her eyes. "I can't alright, I can't hurt you your my family all of you. Mama, I promised to protect you and yet protecting me cost you your life. You spent my whole life protecting me but yet I bugged you about Papa all the time. Papa, you left me for 10 years and I feel like you just came back and now your gone again but this time your not coming back. Lord Sixth, Lord Seventh. I wanted to be just like you guys. Uncle Naruto you never stopped giving up on me and you even treated me like another daughter to you. Kakashi San you taught me about my sharigans when my father was absent and you have deepest respect as a Sensei. I always viewed you as Godfather and I admire you wisdom. So no I cannot seal you away!" She cried wiping her tears.

They looked at her sadly. Until a crack was heard. "I've broken the jutsu." Sasuke said with a smirk. We both gasped looking at there shedding figures. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to Sarada pulling her into a hug.

"Sarada we love you so much and you've grown into a beautiful young woman and you still have your life to live. I want you to live to the fullest. Always watch over Shinichi for us." Sakura said kissing her head before pulling her tighter. I heard Sarada as she sniffled and nodding in return.

"You make sure you take care of Dobe 2, I love you." He said poking her forehead and giving her a small hug. He then looked at me with a smirk.

"You take care of my Daughter and train my Son to the fullest extent, you hear." He said punching my shoulder slightly. I nodded until Dad approached me. He was frowning slightly until I scoffed.

"That face brings back memories dad. You should smile more or your going to end of like uncle Sasuke." I said earning another punch. He laughed before he pulled out a fist as the rest of his scales fell all so they were all glowing.

I bumped fist with him as we showed of our signature smile. He then pulled me into a small hug. "Im very proud of you, my son." He said before pulling back. Somebody then put there hand on my head and Sarada's as well.

"Sarada, i have faith you will be the first Uchiha to become Hokage and I'm very proud of you and take care of your brother. Boruto take care of the village and your mom and sister, and especially the future Hokage." Kakashi said ruffling our hair smiling behind his mask. We both nodded as they began floating.

"Tell Shinichi we love him, oh and Boruto! Make sure you make beautiful children with my Sarada. Make her cry and you'll be waiting for a pounding when you arrive." Sakura shouted forming a fist.

"Oui Sakura dont say things like that." Sasuke scolded. She laughed at his furious reaction.

"Oh come on teme there perfect for each other and we can finally be brothers." Naruto laughed before pulling an arm around Sasuke. "Dobe I don't want my grandchildren to catch your stupidness." Sasuke argued back. The soon began arguing amongst each other. I laughed awkwardly until I looked at Sarada who's face was flushed red. I couldn't help but chuckle

"Boruto, tell Himawari and Hinata I love them and tell Hinata I'll be waiting for her." Dad said with a small smile. I nodded as they disappeared behind the clouds.

I looked at Sarada as she wiped the last tear from her eye. She looked at me with a small smile. We were suddenly surrounded by Androids.

"Say Sarada shall we start a wager?" I said with a smirk. She hmmped agreeing to the wager just as planned. We were soon back to back getting ready for the approaching androids.

"Whoever destroys the most androids wins an does what the winner wants." I said actavting my Curse mark. She giggled before sighing. She then released her seal covering her body in black markings. She then activated her rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharigan.

"Fine, if I win you have to rub my feet for the next year." She said I could almost feel her smirk.

"Fine, but if I win, once we turn 18 you have to marry me." I said as straight as possible. She tensed up as I felt her skin start getting warm.

"W-What! Are you serious?" She said with shock. She couldn't even form sentences. I chuckled again.

"What's the matter Sarada, you aren't chickening out are you?" I said in a teasing matter. She growled as I knew in popped a vein.

"Oh your on, baka, but whoever takes down the boss has to where the dress at the wedding." She said before charging forward. I was shock until I noticed she charged forward already.

"Fine, May the odds be in your favor." I said as I charged.

Fin.


End file.
